Long Way To The Top
Long Way To The Top is the final story mission of Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage given by Moxxi. The mission is performed in Torgue Arena. Background :"Piston is waiting for you in the Torgue Arena :Kill him." Walkthrough Objectives *Return to the Arena *Open gate *Assemble in the arena *Destroy Badass-a-saurus *Fight Piston Strategy Long Way To The Top takes place in the Torgue Arena, accessed by a quick drive from Moxxi's. Once characters are inside, the fight is activated by assembling the participants in the middle of the arena floor. There is a brief opportunity to scatter, but this is interrupted by the arrival of Badassasaurus in an introductory cutscene. Badassasaurus is a formidable opponent, with resilient structure and a number of devastating attacks. It can unleash fire from its mouth, lob fire balls in an arc and spin rapidly, spewing fire from its tail-pipes. It can also launch two powerful homing missiles that strike with devastating effect and are heralded by a siren warning. These missiles can be shot down while in 'fight for your life' to grant a second wind. Badassasaurus can also rear up on its tracks and slam its front wheels down, throwing attackers back and causing damage. It can also simply run attackers over if they get too close. The defensive measures of Badassasaurus include a powerful shield and tough underlying construction that can withstand a great degree of punishment. The skin on the vehicle also has a high chance of reflecting bullets back at attackers with increased damage, although some Togue-made weapons and rocket launchers are exceptions. The five critical hit zones on Badassasaurus are red/brown barrels. There is one on each side, two at the back close to the exhaust pipes, and one on the back of its neck. These critical hit zones can be destroyed, and destroying each one disables one of its attacks. The two next to the exhaust pipes disable the flames coming out of the corresponding exhaust pipe. Destroying one barrel will not disable the spinout attack, it will only disable the flames coming out of that pipe. Destroying both will disable the spinout. The two on either side will disable the large missiles it fires. The one on its neck will disable the forward flame thrower. Badassasaurus's stomp attack and fireball artillery cannot be disabled . The critical hit zones are difficult to destroy because Badassasaurus often orients itself towards attackers faster than they can flank it. Possible openings include when it pauses to fire the missiles and when it hunches over to launch its fireball artillery. One way to solo Badassasaurus, without putting oneself in harm's way, is to sprint to the entrance gate and jump behind the low, concrete fence ("Jersey Barrier"). This affords maximum protection against the machine's attacks with only the fire bombs able to present much threat. The missiles, which are usually the most dangerous attack, can reach characters behind the barrier only in very rare circumstances, but there are concave sections at either end of a protruding section of wall that can eliminate even that threat if a target character is jammed into the corner and crouched down. One can then simply lob grenades to destroy the robot with the nearby vendor providing a continuous supply of grenades. Once Badassasaurus is defeated, Piston makes his appearance. The guns mounted on his arms deal shock damage and charge before firing. He can fire them individually, or together for a devastating attack. If his target is at a distance, he will fire a volley of guided missiles upwards from the pod on his back that arc towards it. He can also jump an incredible distance to close range. Piston starts the fight with a formidable shield, but once this is depleted he becomes vulnerable to incendiary weapons. He has three critical hit locations located where his cannon meshes with his back, and one at the engine atop his head. When Piston is defeated, the vault underneath the arena spews mixed loot, and the arena remains open to collect it and run to the vending machines in the entrance. Completion :"You're the baddest ass in the history of asses. If one were to rate all the asses that have ever been on Pandora in order of how bad the ass in question was, you would be at the top of that list." Turn in: Moxxi Notes *A glitch may occur where the 'lootsplosion' after defeating Piston does not grant any loot. Trivia * The mission title is a reference to It's a Long Way To The Top by AC/DC. Media Long Way To The Top ru:Долгий путь к вершине